digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekomon
|encards= |n1=(Sr:) Жабомон n dub Žabomon (lit. "Frogmon") }} Gekomon is an Amphibian Digimon. An Amphibian Digimon that charms those around it with a pleasant voice that is hard to imagine by looking at its bizarre appearance. The chords produced from the three holes at the tip of its tongue and the of the horn coiled around its neck allow it to control the opponent's emotions as it pleases. It is rumored to be born when a famous piece is written in music composition software, so it has become sort of a among the musicians of the world. Attacks *'Symphony Crusher' (Crash Symphony): Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations *'Noisy Echo' *'Frog Jump' * *'Water Wave': Attacks with a big tsunami. Design Gekomon resembles a green frog with a wiry body, a white underbelly, yellow webs between its digits, and has a crazed look. It has a horn coiled around its neck, pointed teeth, and its tongue has three holes at the tip. Etymologies ;Gekomon (ゲコモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a frog's croak. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Gekomon is among the Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers A Gekomon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. One ends up in 's collection. A village of them is enslaved by until some of the Tamers free them. When meets and is chased by a Dogmon, a Gekomon and an Otamamon watch them. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon A Gekomon is seen when returns to the Digital World. Digimon Frontier A drunken Gekomon works as a fortuneteller at the Fortuneteller Village. Some of them are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits and the Great Trailmon Race. Gekomon was among the Digimon terrorized by in the past. Digimon Data Squad Ten years before the events of the series, Homer Yushima and fight and defeat some Gekomon in the Real World who are riding a roller coaster. A Gekomon is among the many Digimon seen in the Holy Capital's arena. A Gekomon is seen in a glass stasis tube in the room where Relena Norstein is in. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of 's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru has to beat a Gekomon in a singing contest. Digimon World Gekomon are wild Digimon found in Geko Swamp at night time. In ShogunGekomon's house there are several Gekomon. One joins the Battle Arena which Greymon sets up when defeated. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gekomon card is #053 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 960 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Symphony Crusher": inflicts 340 damage. * "Noisy Echo": inflicts 220 damage. * "Frog Jump": inflicts 100 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Change opponent's Specialty to Ice." Digimon World 2 Gekomon can digivolve from Otamamon and digivolve to ShogunGekomon. Gekomon's special attack is "Sonic Crusher", which has a chance of inducing Confusion on one target. Gekomon can be found in the wild partnered up with Sukamon and RedVegiemon. On the 14th floor in the Data Domain, two Gekomons and a ShogunGekomon are responsible for confusing several Guard Team Tamers (Bertran, Joy Joy, Mark Shultz, Debbie, and Chris Connor) that must be fought in order to get to ChaosPiedmon. Digimon World 3 Gekomon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in the Bulk Swamps. He is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 7/5. Digimon World 4 Gekomon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon in the level 18, and can digivolve to Whamon in the level 38. Gekomon also appears in Packet Swamp. Three Gekomon appear as ShogunGekomon's minions that the player fights. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gekomon is #103 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to Metal element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 178 MP, 83 Attack, 84 Defense, 83 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 32 Aptitude. It possesses the Sleepward2, and Collector2 traits. They dwell in the Loop Swamp. Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon and can Digivolve into ShogunGekomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gekomon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 370 Aquan exp. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gekomon DigiFuses from Otamamon and Betamon, and can DigiFuse to MachGaogamon with Gaogamon and Guardromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gekomon is a Water Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon, Betamon and Syakomon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon, Whamon and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is Symphony Crusher and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which gives all attacks a 10% chance to cause sleep. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gekomon is a #094 and is Water Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon, Betamon and Syakomon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is Symphony Crusher and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which gives all attacks a 10% chance to cause sleep. Digimon World Championship Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon and can digivolve to Whamon with 90 vaccine AP, Divermon with 60 virus, or ShogunGekomon if pass time. Digimon Battle There are multiple Gekomon in Gekomon Village. Gekomon is an NPC at shops, and an enemy Digimon able to be defeated. It drops Gekomon's Bubbles. Digimon Masters Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon. Digimon Heroes! Gekomon is card 6-861. Digimon Soul Chaser Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon. Digimon Links Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon, Betamon, and Syakomon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon. Digimon ReArise Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon. Notes and References de:Gekomon